wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bixbite
~ B I X B I T E ~ dear, your makeup is running. that's blood, mom. This page takes place in The Morphoverse. she / her - skywing - former princess - bi Morpho’s Villain Contest entry. She did not get a winning place in the contest, but now that the contest had concluded, I will continue to work on her since I have many more ideas for her. Please do not steal the character or any ideas from her, although slight inspiration is ok. Please do not edit the page without my permission, except for categories. Note: This takes place in The Morphoverse, where male and female heirs can inherit the throne. A drake is a term for a male dragon. Coding by the wonderful Verglas. Lyrics are from random songs, and are lyrics that I thought fit her. : ~ A P P E A R A N C E ~ Bite my '''tongue', bide my time'' Wearing a '''warning' sign''You walk into the throne room of the SkyWings. There, are the SkyWing royals: King Firelight and Queen Flicker sit on their polished thrones made of gold and red wood. Their sons, Prince Brushfire and his younger brother Prince Campfire, sit beside them. You remember that Brushfire had a wife, Bixbite, but don’t see her around. You had heard that she disappeared recently. You hear something flapping outside of the palace windows, and see a dragon flying there. She stops to hover in front of the palace window, looking in with a scowl on her face. She looks for all the world exactly like Bixbite. You realize that it is her, but wonder why she looks so aggressive, and notice a couple of things different from the Bixbite you had seen in scrolls and books. Bixbite’s height is average, and she is skinny, but definitely not fragile. Her wings are large, but that’s typical for a SkyWing, and hers aren’t any larger than any other average SkyWing’s. Her neck is long and elegant, but is held in a less composed position. Her face is long and angular, but still is youthful, given her age. She has velvety red scales that almost sparkle in the sunlight, and flowery pink underscales. Her thicker upper scales are a darker blood-red. Marrying her otherwise perfect scales are some nasty-looking scars, which are partially covered up by gemstones. They alternate between pinkish-red (Rubies? Spinels? Maybe even her namesake bixbite?) and black gemstones (onyx, perhaps?). She has long, spindly dark red horns, and the spines on her back are the same color. Her glaring eyes are a striking bright magenta, almost unusual for a SkyWing, but not unheard of. Her small, pointy ears have dull pink insides. She has surprisingly little jewelry for a royal, except for the brilliant red-pink and black gemstones embedded on her scaly eyebrows, the same as on her scars. There are the same gems on the fingers between her wing membranes as well, and a single teardrop-shaped black one beneath her eye, mimicking a NightWing mindreader’s teardrop scale. Her claws are glossy, sharp, and black, and the teeth in her scowling mouth are a gleaming white. She has a thin, somewhat long tail, which has a glittering red spike at the end. It looks like it is made of the same red gems that are embedded in her scales, but of a slightly darker color. You think it must have been painful to embed the gems in her scales and on her tail, and wonder to what lengths she would go for beauty. Her flapping, pale burnt orange wings have a large, dripping black mark on them. You wonder if a RainWing spat venom at her wings, but realize that it is in the exact shape of a black heart dripping ooze, and think it is probably a tattoo. But what princess, even a married-in one, would tattoo something like that on herself, and hold such an angry expression on her face? The answer is a princess who ran away. : ~ P E R S O N A L I T Y ~ I’m well acquainted with '''villains' ''Who '''live' in my head''Bixbite is certainly different from what you’d expect a princess to be. As opposed to being a dainty, elegant little doormat, she is determined, cunning, and rebellious. She is kind of bratty and immature, but is also very smart and clever. She is vengeful, and holds onto grudges for a long time. She is determined to extract revenge on anyone who she feels has wronged her. She is often blinded and turned reckless by her want to get revenge, which can end dangerously for her. She doesn’t care much about the feelings of other dragons. However, she is not arrogant, and often gets down on herself. Bixi often doubts the evil path she has taken, but figures it’s too late to go back now. She regrets the bad things she’s done in the past, but tries to convince herself that they’re fine and squash down the guilt by doing even more bad things. She often calls herself a villain. She convinces herself that she is proud of being evil, but deep down, she is very guilty about it. She sees her evilness as a disease that has taken her over. Bixi is sarcastic and sassy, often in a self-deprecating way. She is emotional, and tries to hide it, but is bad at it, so her emotions show through. She isn’t one of those dragons that is always happy or sad or angry; she has a full range of emotions, but they seem twisted to some eyes. She doesn’t like attention, but instead of getting shy around too many dragons, she gets aggressive and agitated. This did absolutely no good for her as a princess. She talks in a strange mix of gang slang and noble speak, weirding out many of those who meet her. In the past, Bixbite tried to be nice when she was forced into (from her perspective) doing bad things, but she eventually gave up. She was often called mean as she fell down the slippery slope into villainy. Whenever anyone called her mean, Bixi thought: “I’m not just mean. I’m straight-up dangerous.” And, as she kept stealing and destroying and killing, she became just that. Bixi thinks that jewelry and finery is pretty, but thinks that wearing too much is a sign of weakness and pettiness. She prefers gemstones actually embedded into the scales, seeing as a sign of strength and willingness to go through pain. She finds the idea of “royalty” and “nobles” silly, but is somewhat hypocritical, considering that she always wants to keep her scales and horns and gemstones clean and shiny to show other dragons that she has status and is not just some street beggar. Bixi is driven crazy whenever anyone tries to stop her from doing things. She hates being treated like a puppet or a toy. When things don’t go her way, she becomes feral and aggressive, as opposed to the more composed personality she usually wears. She is not afraid to kill for her cause, but doesn’t like killing innocents, and rarely ever actually kills anyone anymore. She likes toying with dragons she dislikes, but not if she plans to kill them. This is because she wants to strike quickly and not warn them of her presence. It is also because she’s afraid she’ll second-guess herself and wimp out of killing them. Bixbite tries to be softer and kinder around the few friends she has so she doesn’t drive them away and become lonely and friendless again. She will sometimes snap at her friends since she’s used to being mean to other dragons. When Bixi feels violent, she warns her friends to stay away so that she doesn’t end up hurting them. She claims to only have friends so they can help her with her evil plans, but really, she is lonely and needs friendship. When she is with her friends, she enjoys playing mind games like cards and chess. She claims this is practice for her evil plans, and it is. However, it is also because Bixi wants something fun to do with her friends. Whenever Bixbite does something bad, she feels guilty for a moment. But every time, she reminds herself: There’s no use crying about it. : ~ H I S T O R Y ~ Now my '''neck' is open wide'' Begging for a '''fist' around it''!WARNING! Spoilers for Cracked Crown ahead! Rewriting; the story is almost exactly the same, but it will be told from her point of view to a scavenger reader. (Insert intro here) "The trouble started when the ever-so-important SkyWing king and queen decided I would be a fine choice to marry off to their son. I was a perfect example of a pretty, obedient little dragoness who was raised (and by "raised", I mean "choked") right by her parents. However, I didn't like being a noble. I liked the shininess of jewelry, but it felt too heavy and choking around my neck. I pretended that I liked it all, though. I had friends who were obsessed with the ever-so-handsome Prince Brushfire, wanting to bump noses with him and marry him. I played along, as per my petty parent's instructions, but I never liked him. I had gotten a couple of crushes, on both drakes and dragonesses, but never on that brat. But I played along, too fearful that my friends would shun me if I wasn't like them. I was such an idiot to do so. Because, of course, when I turned eight years old, I'' was picked to marry him. Of all the dragons!" She snorted. "Why couldn't they have picked twittery, drake-obsessed Goldfinch or Warbler? Or that air-headed dragoness Cumulus? Why did it have to be me, Bixbite, the faker who never actually liked him? I absolutely despised the idea of being a princess with all my soul. I didn’t want to be fawned over by millions of dragons, or rule anything. I especially hated the idea of being married to Prince Brushfire. Oh, but the moment Brushfire laid his orange eagle eyes on me, he fell absolutely in love. He wanted to twine tails under the setting sun and fly out into the palace gardens with me. I played along, as always. But the longer I stayed with the Prince, the more I couldn't stand him. : ~ T R I V I A ~ ''I’m already '''choking' on my pride'' So there’s no use '''crying' about it'' * Bixbite is a red gemstone belonging to the beryl family (the same as aquamarines and emeralds). It is one of the rarest minerals on Earth. * Despite being a villain, she is the protagonist of Cracked Crown. She may appear as an antagonist in another fanfic. * Bixbite can be drawn with black tears dripping down her face as an artistic choice, but this is not an actual feature on her. : ~ R E L A T I O N S H I P S ~ You should be '''scared' of me'For now, only my OCs will be in here. Later, I might accept other people’s OCs if I feel like it. Everyone is a WIP as of now. These are all told from Bixbite’s point of view.'' P R I N C E B U S H F I R E negative''Bixbite hates her husband. She wishes she wasn’t inconveniently and annoyingly married to him. She understands that it’s supposedly a great honor, but honestly, Brushfire is too annoying for Bixi to care. Bixi thinks he is an arrogant creepster who is not respectful to her at all. Brushfire doesn’t seem to realize that she doesn’t like him, being as foolish as he is. She wishes that one of her “friends,” like Warbler, Goldfinch, or Cumulus, had been married off to him instead. P R I N C E C A M P F I R E ''conflicted''Conflicted; he is a cute and kind dragon, who helped Bixbite, but he is also a stupid little bratty royal. Q U E E N F L I C K E R ''relation''Annoying and overbearing. K I N G F I R E L I G H T ''relation''Also annoying and overbearing. S E A S P I D E R ''relation''Ugh. What a traitor. She liked him at first, but he was the one who misled her down the path of evil towards the point of no return. : ~ Q U O T E S ~ ''Count my cards, watch them '''fall' 'Blood' on a marble wall'' "I’m not a toy, Brushfire!" ~ Bixbite to Prince Bushfire "Moons-blasted right, you should be scared of me!" ~ Bixbite to Prince Campfire "If you think I’m some sweetie with a tragic backstory, you’re wrong!" ~ Bixbite : ~ G A L L E R Y ~ And I know that I can survive I walked through '''fire' to save my life'' 1162919A-5F84-4B0B-B627-426E26F5E4EB.png|By Morpho 9CB24926-0432-47C4-A57F-C4D8CF6D59EE.png|By Morpho 7D0AAA04-091C-4612-90C4-F7022C15C7B9.png|By Morpho (again) BixbiteHuman.png|Human Bixbite made by WildKadachi 63a1ce7b6078344a2f41f5951bbcebed.jpg|Bixbite by SeawingsareValid 6326A973-5B5C-4EAA-B58B-746959C13DE7.png|by Morpho B406A461-5F1E-45B3-9A1C-BED9FED5AD86.jpeg|A real bixbite gemstone cut into a heart shape. 29e3f0f0638d7e4.png|by Verglas 3C3BA2B3-08B8-4384-82DF-3007C3BB25C0.png|by Morpho BixbiteRef.png|Joy Ang ref colored and edited by Pokeball (not entirely accurate, but mostly accurate) 40D48DD2-71A8-4D3B-AF4F-BE99A67DD573.jpeg|Aesthetic by AFellowMercyMain Bixbite for Morpho.png|By Moonmoon Screenshot 2019-12-24 at 8.50.28 AM.png|By FSH Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)